


You are safe with me

by Blobfish_Virus



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Boys Kissing, Gay, Gay Male Character, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, My First Fanfic, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 08:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blobfish_Virus/pseuds/Blobfish_Virus
Summary: Idk. I kinda gave up on this at the end but thought I could still post it so hey.Hope you somewhat enjoy this no matter what.(Bad title aswell I know)





	You are safe with me

It already seemed like he had been locked in there for weeks even though it had only been a day. Strapped to the bed and constantly watched over, Clancy had nothing else to do but stare at the wall to wait for Marguerite to do her hourly check-ups on him just to get disappointed with more disgusting food he didn’t even think about trying. About two things he became certain over the past few hours, he was hungry and that that would leave him to starve later on.  
Just as he closed his eyes to try and catch some sleep there was a noise outside his room when someone was fiddling with the lock. This wasn’t Marguerite, if it would have been her he should have heard her as soon as she approached the stairs and also she wouldn’t have taken that long to open the door. Eventually the door creaked open and got almost silently closed again seconds later. Someone was with him now, someone was just a few meters away from the bed he was trapped to and he couldn’t do anything but listen while pretending to be asleep. But that didn’t stop the other slowly creeping over to Clancy’s side. What startled him more than the cold hands he suddenly felt on his was the fact that whoever was with him was fiddling with his bindings to free him. That’s when Clancy opened his eyes to see who was helping him and in surprise found it was Lucas. The young adult either hasn’t noticed or cared that Clancy was aware of him being there and went on with his task till he had successfully freed the cameraman before he turned to look at him. “Why di-“ a hand came up to cover Clancy’s mouth before he could talk much more to silence him. When he was sure he’d keep shut, Lucas lowered his hand again and gave him a sign to quietly follow him out into the hall. His father and mother were busy in the kitchen as far as he knew and thus grabbed Clancy by the arm to drag him outside towards his little setup. 

Neither spoke till Lucas had led him to a decent sized room with a bed, kitchen area and a desk with multiple pc’s on which multiple recordings played from different scenarios that must have happened over the years. At first Clancy didn’t even notice when he was let go and Lucas had gone back to lock the door till he heard him clearing this throat. Promptly he jumped around to face him and was met with a big smile which made the whole situation more confusing. “Well? I saved you from there. Shouldn’t you thank me?” Lucas stayed leaned up against the door to block the exit as if he could escape with it being locked. “Depends. You surely didn’t do it to let me run off” Clancy turned back around to inspect the room, opening a few cupboards to find, to his surprise, normal food, and water. “Of course I didn’t, that would just be stupid to do” he stalked up behind Clancy, pressing his chest up against his back “I’d much rather have you here with me. I’ll keep you safe.”

The situation they were in didn’t help him in the slightest to feel safe, rather he felt more trapped and struggled to get him to at least take a step back. All the struggling had a different effect to his disadvantage, the constant pushing up against him to create a gap was making Lucas huff out shuddered breaths that were falling hot on Clancy’s skin to pull a shudder from him all the same. Both stopped in their track and awkwardly looked at each other after hearing the other’s silent noises, bodies still pushed up together. Lucas had no clue what that look Clancy gave him had to mean but the fear mixed with excitement made him experimentally grind up to him, pulling him back into it. Clancy was beyond comprehending what he felt. Was it fear? Anticipation maybe? He couldn’t answer that to himself. Having heard stories about him from Andre got him pushed more towards the fear of having to join his now dead friend down in the cellar. With Lucas pushing up to him it left him unable to collect his thoughts. His mind was unable to decide between going with it or feeling discomfort in every way Lucas would use his body for his own pleasure. 

Desperately forcing his senses to not disobey him when he was unsure about his actions, he hung his head and clenched his mouth and eyes shut tight. A jab to his side got him to raise his head, blinking confused to where the weight that pressed up to him went and found Lucas leaning next to him, hand pulling at the shirt he wore under his hoodie. The change of events was nothing Clancy thought would happen but he was grateful and gave Lucas a thankful look.  
That had been a few weeks ago now, Clancy had accepted his fate of being trapped there with Lucas. He had normal food, stuff to drink and everything he needed so he was satisfied. The events that happened the first day he was being locked in those rooms always lingered in the back of his mind, sometimes keeping him up at night but aside from that the relationship the two shared got from Lucas being kind of frightening to him adjusting to how Clancy was acting the more they spent time together. Clancy knew Lucas wasn’t just after being friends, he wasn’t hiding it well what he did. Multiple times he had caught him checking him out, getting close to him to run his hands over his body, watching him change... yeah, it was obvious he was interested in him. Before he had brushed it off and didn’t bother him looking but soon it got him overwhelmed with how his touches made him react and there was no other way than getting to the point. 

They were sitting on the bed, Lucas tapping away on his laptop and Clancy casually watching him. It was calming, something he never expected himself to think, and he subconsciously put his head on Lucas’s shoulder sighing “You know... I know about it, about the way you stare at me”. Lucas stopped typing and glanced over to face him “Of course, not like I wasn’t making it obvious or anything. Did it really take you that long to realize?”. Honestly, he knew that there was an attraction so it really was a dumb way to start of the conversation he wanted to have and now rather looked at him blankly to get his mind set right for a new approach. Lucas was faster than his mind though and had already put his laptop down to have his hands free. Without hesitation he grabbed his face to get his attention back to reality and stared at him “You already know my intentions, have me for it if you want. Not like it would change anything if you wouldn’t. I always get what I want in the end. If I have to force it on others or not”. 

Any sort of trust and confidence Clancy had built up vanished as fast as Lucas switched from being calm to giving him a sharp answer to his unspoken questions. Sensing how tense the air got Lucas pulled away and went to grab his laptop again, gritting his teeth angrily at himself. He wanted Clancy bad and any sort of rejection was something he would promptly take hard to talk it out of him. The thing he hadn’t thought of was that Clancy hadn’t yet talked to him about his point of view, with this he didn’t have high hopes anymore. 

What Lucas has overlooked was that Clancy bounced back almost instantly as the words were leaving him and was leaning onto him comfortably again, lips dangerously close to his neck. “You are a fucking idiot, Lucas” he muttered and roughly pushed the laptop off of him so he could have all of his attention before he would take a long lick up his neck, laughing silently at the shudder the other gave of. From that things didn’t take long to escalate, bodies pressed up to each other as their tongues fought for dominance over their partner. The kiss had lasted for some time but they had to part to breath, eyes locked the entire time. It wasn’t anything neither regretted but the consequences of what was to come would have to make them make up their mind how they would continue handling things now. "Sooooo..." Lucas was the first one to break the silence, hands finding their way to his waist "Wanna fuck?". "How romantic..." Clancy grumbled but pushed Lucas down on the bed, silencing him. He didn´t need words to express what he wanted if he could just show him with steady grinds of his hips and greedy hands gripping into his hoodie.


End file.
